


The Green-Eyed Monster

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

Dorian opened his eyes and blearily registered a beloved green gaze scrutinizing him. He smiled, yawned, and reached out to Klaus. Who pushed Dorian to a stop with a strong hand splayed on his chest. How delightful, thought Dorian. He's going to ravish me forcefully first thing in the morning. His cock twitched its approval.

 

"How many?" Klaus ground out.

 

"What?"

 

Klaus pushed him flat on his back and leaned over him intently. "How many others?"

 

Sleepy contentment fled, sucked into a cold vacuum. "You must be joking."

 

"I am perfectly serious. I need to know how many people you have slept with."

 

Klaus was not only serious, he looked grimly determined. Dorian shook his head, as much to clear it as to deny the absurdity of the situation. "How many did you?"

 

"Five women in all. Once each. I can give you names. Dates."

 

Rage mounted as blood left his face. "Why the fuck should I care? Why the fuck should you?"

 

"I need to know. I told you about me."

 

Dorian sat up. "Right. I'll pretend this conversation has never happened. I will lie down, you will kiss me awake, and we will have sex, even if you've quite put me off it. Then I'll ring for breakfast and we will have a sane conversation."

 

"No."

 

Dorian turned his back to the obtuse moron in his bed. "I am warning you, Klaus. This is not something I am going to give in to."

 

Rustling fabric announced Klaus rising and reaching for his clothes. "I cannot not know."

 

"I am sorry for you, darling, but even if I wanted to tell you, which I don't, I would not be able to answer. The list is too long, and many of them I never bothered to ask. If this puts you off, that's too bad."

 

"Just as I thought. You're a pervert and a slut."

 

Dorian got up, crossed towards a mostly dressed Klaus, and slapped him as hard as he could. "You will now leave my house, and I don't want to see you again."

 

Klaus twitched with the effort of quelling his instinctive retaliation.

 

"_ Lebewohl, _Lord Gloria. Have a good day." He strode out, slamming the door.

 

Dorian grabbed a Tang lead-glazed _sancai _bottle, 724 a.D., and threw it at the wainscotting. It splintered in a million pieces, an exploding shower of ice white shards.  "You bloody bastard! I should have known!"

_25 June, 2009_

**Author's Note:**

> Tang Dynasty, porcelain bottle with lid, 8th century a.D.:   
> http://bbs.chinadaily.com.cn/attachments/month_0704/487px-Tang_Dynasty,_porcelain_bottle_with_lid,_8th_century_jw7Kq7C750ws.jpg
> 
> Lebewohl: "Farewell"


End file.
